23rd_century_universefandomcom-20200213-history
What is the 23rd Century Universe?
Nothing here yet! D: There is now! :D Wow, you made it this far? I'm impressed. Anyway, my name is John and I'm one of the two responsible for starting this mess. Take a seat as we travel back in time to the year 2008. (Holy crap, 2008? Really?) Or go to the "Now" heading for the tl:dr. The Very Beginning (A very good place to start) The 23rd Century Universe began in the minds of two boys in 2008. Both were very much into building custom Lego creations (and still are), and joined the website MOCpages. Now, the 'pages let you give your little homepage a title, and like the young teenaged boys they were, Ian and John thought up some really cool names. Ian named his website the'' Coalition of Planets. His builds correlated to a great empire of the stars, with massive gothic spacecraft and tanks that would make a nuclear bunker feel inadequate. John, after hearing Ian's awesome name, decided he should make his own, and so came to be the 'United Nations of Earth'''. Set in the future of the 23rd Century, the UNE was originally envisioned as a world government and numerous colonies of solar systems. Now, wouldn't it be SO COOL if our guys were fighting each other? We thought so. So began the conflict of the 23rd Century. The Middle People actually noticed our stuff on MOCpages, and - I at least, I don't recall if Ian really did -hopped on the fad of making "alliances" with other people. By the time MOCpages rolled out groups, we actually had a decent following each, with people contributing their own builds to the theme. At one point each group had literally hundreds of members, and it was here that most of our core group that remains was picked up. Many friends were made around the world, which is pretty freaking awesome, really. Unless of course you want to arrange a Gmail call between Australia, Canada, and the UK. No offense to MOCpages, but it also sort of killed the groups. For a few months the website was incredibly bogged down, leaving group comments nearly unpostable. The sheer inconvenience of communicating started a rapid decline in the groups. (As of 2015 the website is running much better again.) A few members set up a group in Flickr, but activity there was very limited for a long time. People continued to slip away as real life called, Lego collections were given away, among other reasons. In an effort to bolster activity, a new group for the 23rd Century Universe - the first time the theme was called something other than the COP/UNE conflict - was created with the members merging together. Here dozen or so people maintained the theme. Here's the point where I get all sad remembering all those friends who disappeared. ANYWAY, there's more here than I could ever possibly cover, so let's just skip ahead. Now (At this point, February 2015) The 23rd Century Universe has evolved over years of community input. Technologies have been outlined, star-charts made and remade, history rewritten and rewritten and rewritten. Currently we are a small but dedicated group that loves talking about sci-fi stuff almost as much as we love cupcakes and general silliness. Category:General